The Dreamer, The Demon and The Spirit Chakra
by Detailed NiteMares
Summary: Sakura Haruno moves away from Konoha. But while in Canada, she meets Beyar. A girl with a odd past. Both girls head back to Konoha, and Sakura becomes the next Oracle. Meanwhile, the Kyubi is brought out by the Spirit Chakra that suddenly appears.


_Voices. _

_It was what had brought her to this sanction. Of Green walls, and the mournful cries of the birds that flew overhead. The soft whispers, which only seemed to be heard by her. Clear, Pitched, and specific on where she should go. Almost as if it was all planned from the beginning. Then there were the voices that told her to come back to them. _

_Breathing._

_It signified that she, was obviously not alone in the paradise. She could hear it above her own. She no longer needed the voices to tell her which way to walk towards. The beauty called out to her, and so did the breathing itself. She was too naive to think less of the gentle breathing that escaped through the cracks in the trees, and entered her ears._

_Curiosity._

_The thing that led her to the familiar warmth. Down the path, and over the roots and rocks of which could have caused her to tumble ungracefully. But no, her feet lifted off the ground in a rather stealthy way. It was her curiosity that had gotten the better of her, and her young mind. Who says not to explore? Curiosity did kill the cat, and guess who was curious?_

_The Wind._

_Pushing itself through her pink hair, drying out her eyes. Lifting up her kimono's edges. As if trying to whisk her away, telling her it wasn't safe. But she pushed on, yearning to figure out what had caused her to walk so far. The wind, cold and harsh. Turned soothing and warm against her skin. Thus causing the child to sigh contently, wanting to snuggle against the comforting winds. Like a baby to it's mothers breast._

_The Door._

_Sculpted from a Great Oak. Carvings of Horses and Warriors jutted out from it's upper area. And as her eyes moved downwards, she noted the koi fish that seemingly watched her every move with their large eyes. The beautiful women at the bottom. More so likely Geisha then not. Each dancing, fans clasped shut. Ribbons fluttering off of the door itself. Two brass objects in the middle. _

_The Sensation._

_The sensation that ran through her veins as she placed a hand on one of the brass door knobs. Causing her to flutter her eyes with pleasure. The waves of power that settled from behind her. The kimono she wore flew out in pure beauty. Giving her the look of a settling angel from the heavens. _

_Water._

_It rushed up instantly, to catch her falling body. It pushed her upwards, and carried her towards the large flower that floated in the middle of it's body. She hardly noticed the women that danced about. Their feet not touching the water, but on ribbons. Their movements smooth like the water itself. She placed a finger into the water as she rushed by it all. The koi moved around her fingers._

_The Flower._

_Moving her mind towards the location she was being carried too, she took a sharp breath at it's beauty. It folded downwards, first the long, white petals. As she got closer, the flower bloomed slowly. The petals growing dark shades as she grew closer until they were pitch black. Almost on the verge of withering away. Finally, the last petals blew open. _

_Walking._

_She stepped onto the petals lightly. Her bare feet padded gently along the surface of the soft petals. Her kimono dragging out over the sides and into the water below. The flowers closed quickly as she passed the first petals. Killing any light that would escape the center of the flower. Finally, she reaches the middle. But it does not open._

_Her touch._

_With slender hands, she places one on each petal before her. The petals fall away like ashes. Light bursts from the gaping whole where the two petals were missing. But she was too big for the hole. Out stretching an arm, she circled the pod, dragging her hand behind her. As it had happened to the first two, the petals dissolved until there were no more._

_The Beeping noises suddenly cutting out the sounds of the water and giggling from the girls. She screamed as the noises got louder, and the voices came back. Angry and unforgiving._

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Shooting upwards, Sakura Haruno tumbled out of her bed. Feet wrapped securely within her blankets grasps, threatening to eat her feet. She fell out of the comfort and warmth of the beds grasp and wiggled on the floor.

"Owie... Why me? Why on a Monday? Why on a school- HO SHIT!"

[Start of 'High school never ends'

This was the typical morning for 15 year old Sakura Haruno. A grade nine student who had just recently moved to Canada six months ago. Her bright pink hair, fuzzed out and tangled was instantly smoothed out by a few strokes of her brush. Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and stepped into the shower.

During this shower, she thought about the dream. It was the same ones the Oracle back home use to have. The flower signified the future. Oddly, the Oracle was her mother. And it was expected that she too, were to get these dreams. But of course, as any 15 year old girl with pink hair would do, she ignored them.

Leaping out from the shower, Sakura wrapped a gray towel around her body, and slipped out of the bathroom and down the hall to her own room.

Placing on a muscle shirt, black as night, she placed a slim strap shirt on top of it. The purple looked rather good with the pink and black arm sleeves. Her legs were covered by black and white striped socks, and her thigh hidden by a pair of bikers shorts. A plaid skirt covered the shorts. Placing a plaid headband in her hair, Sakura applied a lot of black eyeliner.

Slipping on her usual thick heeled boots, she laced them up and then pulled the zipper up to her mid-calf.

Slipping out of her room and downstairs, Sakura grabbed her satchel. Which had been previously stuffed with a lunch, her books, homework, and her art book. She quickly grabbed an elastic from the kitchen counter, and raced out the door.

Running down her road, which was sadly an unpaved one, Sakura extended her legs to the fullest. She nearly tripped when she saw her bus, Number Eight, speed off towards the bus stop. Growling, Sakura raced after it. As she neared the bus stop, she watched as her friend, Eirynn Hayward, step onto the bus.

"Eirynn! Stop the bus!" Seeing as her friend had ears of a bat, Eirynn, whipped around and saw Sakura running towards her. Waving, Eirynn turned back and spoke something to the bus driver. Thank God Sakura knew Eirynn...

AT SCHOOL

The bell had just rung, and Sakura and Eirynn were already sitting down to their first period, Health. As Sakura began to tell Eirynn about her morning, the teacher, Mrs. Lindquist, walked through the door. Eirynn groaned unpleasantly.

"Good Morning Mrs. L!" Half the class screamed, while the other half just... Said. Sakura snorted in an unlady like manner, which Eirynn had to compliment her on.

"'Mornin' class. Today, is of course that pop quiz I had been warning you about. Hopefully you studied, and prepped yourself. It isn't called a quiz for nothing! This is to show who has been listening in class. Meanwhile, for those who get finished before the hour is up, you can work on your smoking posters."

A large majority of the class paled, and a few others flipped through their books rather quickly. Sakura blinked before pulling out her sketch book, thus causing Eirynn to do the same. Turning to a blank page, Sakura stared at it for a few minutes. All the while thinking about how she and Eirynn had met.

Flashback.

_Sakura looked at the school disdainfully. In large, block letters read the word 'COMP'. And underneath, Comprehensive High school. Glaring at the people who walked past her, Sakura snorted and pushed past them in a rather quick walk towards the front doors. _

_Drawing her attention to the corner which was rather empty, she began to head that way. But not before she noticed a young man slip him into her called corner. An angry look burrowed itself on her face, and she marched towards the guy._

"_Excuse me, but I was going to sit there." Placing a gloved hand on her left hip, Sakura reached out to tap the person. But before she could, people rushed up to the sitting person._

"_Eirynn!" Said person looked up, and Sakura frowned. It wasn't a guy sitting there, it was a Girl. She slipped off her hood, and Sakura gulped. Light grey hair, three left eyebrow piercings, snake bites... Her hair was short and spiked with two thick clumps of hair coming from the sides. Three scars on her right eye. Very noticable against her tanned skin. They looked like a cat had attacked her face. _

"_Woah... Eirynn. What happened to you?" The girl, Eirynn, just shrugged then turned to Sakura. A grin slowly slipped onto her face. "Hello." Sakura gulped. The voice was rough, and she could see the three tongue piercings that lined up the girls tongue._

"_Hell! She said words! It's the God Damn APOCALYPSE!" The first girl, shoulder length hair and blonder then Ino, Screamed. "Duck!"_

_Sakura just stared, confused and scared. She only moved away from the scene when she felt something pulling her away. Looking down, she noticed Eirynn was pulling her away by her hand. Sakura blushed, but only because of how hard Eirynn was gripping her hand._

"_Sorry about that, my friends are weird." The girl turned and faced Sakura, "Hi. My names Eirynn... Never seen you around here before..." _

"_I'm Sakura. I've never seen you here either." Both girls, well actually Sakura giggled. "So... What class do you have first?"_

_Eirynn, who was walking faster now, stated without turning around "Health." Sakura grinned, "So do I!"_

_END_

It was that day forwards that Eirynn and Sakura had decided to become friends. Quickly, Sakura learned that Eirynn barely spoke a word. Meanwhile, she also learned that the shorter girl had a strong punch, and mixed personalities.

Infront of her, the pink haired one noticed that Eirynn was already doing her test and so was everybody else.

Frowning, she began her own.

Period Bell. Signals that First class is over.

Stretching, Sasuke Uchiha growled at the loud bell. Working quickly to remove himself from the males locker room, he failed to notice the swarm of girls that were actually Standing in there with him. Drool sprayed all over the floors as they whispered his name. Snorting in disgust, Sasuke slouched over and walked out of the gym and down a small hallway which led to a bigger one.

While in his brooding mood, he also failed to notice two females step into his path. Though he rudely bumped into the grey haired one, the pink girl fell to the floor in a heap.

"Sakura!" You okay?" The grey haired one, whose fists were clenched, turned towards Sasuke. "Watch where your going you fucking asshole."

Sakura raised a thin eyebrow. What happened to the shy and quiet Eirynn?

Sasuke did not answer the girls curses, but merely continued on his merry way.

"Hey! Asshole! I'm talkin' to ya! So you better turn around before I make you!" The scarred girl growled. Slowly, the brooding chicken turned around and stared at her.

"God. I was thinking you were deaf. Now. Get your ass back here and apologize to Sakura before I rip off your balls."

"Eirynn... Psst, Theres no need for that, you know... Please stop." The pink haired one stood up, blushing profusedly at her friends performance.

Sasuke scowled. That _thing_ was making him apologize to some _girl_. "Listen... You thing. I don't have to waste my time apologizing to somebody like you and your friend."

Sakura gasp. And the crowd gasped with her. **Rule # 1. Never call Eirynn a thing/it/he Ever. Unless you value your life and your nuts.**

"What was that? You say something, Chicken Fuzz? Oh that's right. Thing." Moving in a very slow manner, and very sinister walk. Eirynn reached up and grabbed onto the boys collar. Bringing him down to her level, she growled something into his ear.

Sakura whimpered. She prayed that Eirynn wasn't going to do something overly stupid. Oh. Too late. Sakura watched Eirynn wing her fist around into the persons face, and watched him fall to the ground. With a satisfied snort, she turned tail and headed back towards Sakura.

Three Days later

"You think this will work? I mean. I've never had practice before, and all I know is that you haven't either!" Sasuke watched as a blonde girl giggled before him. She flipped her hair, in an almost casual manner. But her giant ring caught in her locks, and she successfully tore out a clump of hair. She whimpered. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and nodded. He was going to get that Bitch back if it was the last thing he would do at this school! Scowling, he tenderly touched the bruising skin.

"So... What was the plan in the first place? I mean, Sasuke... Oh God this is Stupid!" The feminine voice turned manly, and the girl tore of her hair. Blinking, the man-women scowled as well. "Sasuke-teme, this makes no Sense. You want to get back some girl who finally wasn't a fangirl. God your stupid!"

"Naruto. Shut up." Naruto, the heshe, grinned. "But Sasuke-Kun" The girl voice was back, "I thought you loved me..."

More scowling.

With Sakura and Eirynn.

"So Ino is who again? And whose Naruto? Chouji? Gaara? Shikamaru?" Eirynn furrowed her eyebrows. Sakura had just told her about her old home, Konoha.

Sigh.

"Ino is a loud and obnoxious blonde, and Naruto's extremely annoying but kind of hot. Chouji loves chips and would kill you if said anything about his weight. Gaara is the Kazekage of Suna,"

"But he's out age?"

"Yes. Shikamaru is a very lazy person. Ugh. And he's always saying 'Troublesome'."

"You should take me to Konoha..."

"You know this is the longest conversation we've- Wait. Take you to Konoha? That would be fucking awesome! I mean. You could meet everybody! Hinata, Temari, Kankerou, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai... Everybody!"

"Wait. More people??!!" Eirynn gawked. "But, when should we go?"

"Hmm... We could always skip for the rest of the school year. I'm sure the teachers would be thrilled to get rid of some students, and besides, we could always grab our homework for the rest of the year."

Eirynn thought about, before giving Sakura the thumbs up. "We'll leave tomorrow. Bring money, clothing, and the usual stuff."

Sakura left Eirynn's home, and returned to her own.

Next day. Approximate time: 9:00 AM

"You ready, Eirynn?" Eirynn nodded.

"Do... Do you think you could call me Beyar? I prefer that name." Sakura just nodded and grabbed her stuff from the base of Eirynn's stairs. Upon exiting the front door, Beyar sighed before racing down towards the stretched limo awaiting for them.

At the Airport.

Beyar whimpered. 'Oh God... Planes...'

"Beyar, Are you okay? Its just a plane. Nothing to be worried about."

"Parents...died... plane crash..." Or so Beyar mumbled out. Beyar fiddled with her fingers, and Sakura frowned.

"Your parents died in a plane crash?" said Sakura. She placed a hand on Beyar's shoulders, and gripped it. "It's okay... This plane won't crash!"

"Sakura... My parents didn't die in a plane crash. They just always told me people died in planes."

Sakura paled. Then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"S'kay."

On the Plane

"Beyar! Look, isn't it beautiful?"

"Sakura, all I see is clouds and a few birds."

"No! Right there. Do You see it? Look at it, isn't it pretty? I mean, I've never seen that before!" Sakura pointed excitedly towards a bag of peanuts.

Beyar went limp, and smacked her face. "Sakura. It's a bag... Of God damn Peanuts." With that, Beyar went silent.

24 Hours Later

"Thank you all passengers for flying Konoha Airlines. Please get off the fucking plane now."

The rude announcement, which was clearly stated by an old hag, was cut off and replaced with a nicer one.

"Beyar, we're here. Let's go." By now, Sakura was tired as hell, and the jet lag wouldn't make it any better. Beyar, on the other hand, was use to traveling. So she didn't get affected as much.

Scooting out of their seats, and pushing past a few people who were collecting their items, both girls scuttled out of the planes body. Down the steps that had been extended up to them, and across the terminal. Stopping momentarily, they stretched with groans and happy sighs.

Stepping out from the revolving doors, Sakura and Beyar drew in a sharp breath. Before them, a vast never ending forest lay before. Behind them, the airport had disappeared. Beyar frowned. Sakura smiled. How she missed Konoha.

"You first, Beyar. And watch your step. Roots are very evil around here and enjoy tripping people." Nodding with a lack of energy, Beyar preceded rather lazily. Thus earning her a blank stare from Sakura.

Konoha!

"Wow. It's huge." Beyar fawned over the large gates before her. The girl behind her passed her and through the gates. "Hurry up."

Sakura reached deep inside her bag, and pulled something red out of it. Tying it through her hair, Sakura adjusted it quickly then reached back into her bag. It was a holster of some kind, and Beyar quickly realized something. Sakura was not a normal girl, and Konoha wasn't normal either. It could have been the people who were turning into logs, or perhaps the ones who climbed a huge tree without hands. Whatever it had been, certainly triggered something in Beyar's head.

"Sakura. Your not a normal girl, are you? Neither is Konoha?" The questioning girl shook her right hand, a weird tingling was climbing up her arm, and now was at her shoulder.

"Eh... So you have noticed. Why are you doing that?" Sakura stared at Beyar. The girl was clawing at her stomach.

"Something is crawling around in my stomach!! GAH-Ahahahaaa!" She was laughing now, and as Sakura tried to near her, Beyar lashed out. Fingernails sharp, and her eyes glowing a funny color. Before she could try slashing at Sakura again, she fainted.

Sakura jerked back, and tripped over a lone root. She caught herself in time, and without thinking about the bags, picked up Beyar.

"Hold on Beyar..."

**Nitemare: Hello. And thank you for reading my first Fanfiction! Now, before I continue-**

**Beyar: I seem mary-sueish. Why is that?**

**Sakura: And I seem horridly stupid. I thought you loved me!**

**Nitemare: I have perfectly good explainations for your worries. I just have to wait until they come to me.**

**Sasuke: Why am I an asshole?**

**Everybody[Stares Because you Are one. D **

**Naruto: I'm a god damn CROSS DRESSER!**

**Nitemare: Naruto, eh. I should have warned you first. There's two Naruto's in this story. Ones very gay, the other one is very straight.**

**G.Naruto: D I love the world and I love Sasuke!**


End file.
